


Prompt: "Confession" or "hair problems"

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Fandot Creativity Night April 25th 2015 [4]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: "Confession" or "hair problems"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts).



The Manager and the Driver had walked away from their meeting with the station manager with matching blushes and hadn't dared to look each other in the eye when they left the office. "Well..." the Driver started when they were back at the Manager's house. They'd agreed to stay there tonight, but suddenly it didn't really feel like a good idea to spend the night in one place. "Look, I..." they both said in unison. They finally looked at each other and started laughing. The whole situation was ridiculous. Getting caught on camera should have been embarrassing, especially at work, but it was just so stupid, all they could do was laugh about it. When they both stopped wheezing and had sat down on the sofa, the Manager started. "Look. We both know that was a mistake. Why don't we get all off them out now, so we never have to be embarrassed about anything any more." The Driver started a bit. Tell EVERYTHING? He wasn't quite sure if that would mean that they would stay together that much longer. But on the other hand, it would come out eventually anyway. 

"Alright. I'll start. Have you ever seen me without my cap?" The Manager shook his head. "Come to think of it, no." They'd only had some... escapades... at various places, and never had the Driver taken off his hat. 

"Well, that's with good reason. You see, I have some, what you could call, hair problems...."


End file.
